<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamy Millie by crochetaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869297">Dreamy Millie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway'>crochetaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [145]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells his friends exactly who he has been seeing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [145]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamy Millie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!</b>
</p><p>  <b>This one is for Wordsmith Musings!</b></p><p>  <b>No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bulstrode,” Ron choked on his breakfast, bits of egg and sausage flying everywhere. Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, cleaning up the mess. Harry just sighed.</p><p>“Yes, Ron, Bulstrode. Or Millie, actually, is what she prefers.” Harry got a bit of a dreamy look on his face as he thought of Millie. She was not what he was expecting when he had been partnered with her in Defense. She was terrible at Defense, which was why he had been partnered with her.</p><p>“But, she’s…. Bulstrode,” Ron said, a look of uncomprehending horror on his face.</p><p>“Ron!” Hermione scolded. “Millie is lovely, I’m sure.”</p><p>“She once put you in a headlock, Hermione,” Ron reminded her.</p><p>Hermione laughed. “That was in second year. I’m over it. We’d love to spend some time with her,” she told Harry, patting Ron’s arm.</p><p>“Only if Ron can promise to keep his mouth shut,” Harry said. “Millie is… fragile, after the war.”</p><p>“Nothing fragile about her,” Ron muttered.</p><p>“Ron!” both Harry and Hermione said at the same time.</p><p>“Well, I’d love to spend time with her. Even if Ron can’t get over his prejudices,” Hermione told him with a smile. The hand on Ron’s arm now appeared to be pinching him and Harry winced at the sight.</p><p>“Good,” Harry replied, just as Millie tentatively approached their table. He stood up to greet her, kissing her cheek and enjoying the way they reddened in response.</p><p>“Harry,” she whispered quietly, pleadingly.</p><p>“You’re adorable,” he reminded her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Join us for dinner tonight?”</p><p>“At the Gryffindor table?” Millie looked terrified at the thought.</p><p>“We’d love to have you,” Hermione said. “I’ll tape Ron’s mouth shut if we need to.”</p><p>That comment surprised Millie into a laugh and Harry mouthed his thanks to Hermione as he and his girlfriend left to go to the Defense classroom.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~Fin~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>